The invention relates to a fluted nozzle adapter that can be adapted to a conventional stud gun or other precussion tool for the purpose of aligning and positioning a penetrator needle in the gun combined with a shock absorber for the penetrator needle slug and an energy absorber for the penetrator needle.
It has become common in construction work and in sampling work to use powder actuated tools for driving fasteners and penetrators into a work piece or container or the like.
It has been common to shoot the penetrator or stud in free flight in the direction of the target, work piece or container to be sampled. Such a method required the varying of the levels of energy input into the penetrator or stud to match the penetration energy required to penetrate the target material. Information as to energy levels as well as the thickness of target materials, the hardness of target materials is not likely to be known to operators in the field. This is particularly true because the target material may vary widely in thickness, hardness and other characteristics.
In actual practice many problems may be encountered including overpenetration, under penetration, needle or stud fracture, target deformation and improper seal of the opening in the penetrator needle.